


Holmes brothers’ defenders

by Erianne



Series: Brother Mine [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kidlock, Protective John, Protective Lestrade, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erianne/pseuds/Erianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is enjoying Daycare a lot and his friendship with John. John is Sherlock's best friend even if Mycroft thinks everyone is a goldfish, even Greg Lestrade. Or maybe not?. John and Greg will prove themselves to Mycroft and Sherlock that they are not goldfishes... well maybe special goldfishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes brothers’ defenders

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is not betaed and of course nothing belongs to me. English is not my first language. Sorry if there are mistakes!  
> Sherlock Holmes belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.
> 
> This is part of a series that will portray different moments in the Holmes Brothers childhood and plays with the idea of what would have happened if John Watson and Gregory Lestrade would have appeared sooner.

Sherlock was really enjoying Daycare and was thriving under the attention of Mrs. Hudson and John’s friendship. Everyday he would play with John and the possibilities were endless. John was not as clever as him and big brother but he was special. John liked him and was always keen in following him into the next adventure in the playpen. One day they were playing with the construction blocks, other day with the soft books (no talking trains, thank you very much), the animal sounds farm or a complicated game of tag that involved Mrs. Hudson finally picking up the two of them in an attempt to quiet them before they throw up their lunches. 

After playtime Mrs. Hudson would take them for a walk in a twin stroller around the school grounds or if the weather was not nice she would try to forward naptime in their cribs. At first, Mrs. Hudson had tried to put each baby in their own crib but Sherlock did not like naps and always made a fuss. To avoid it Mrs. Hudson had the brilliant idea to place John and Sherlock together in the same crib to the delight of the two babies. John, unlike Sherlock, loved naps and had decided that his black-haired friend was more huggable than his old bunny. So, although Sherlock protested at naptime, John simply tackled his friend and arranged him into a cuddle. Sherlock always tried a little protest but cuddling with John made him feel warm, cozy and loved and finally he surrendered to sleep.

Today Mrs. Hudson was playing peekaboo with them. Sherlock thought that it was a stupid game. Mrs. Hudson covered her face with her hands and after a short time she pop back into view. John found it hilarious and was continuously surprised and Sherlock could not understand why. Mrs. Hudson’s face did not disappear because it was covered by her hands. Where was the surprise?. Whenever Mrs. Hudson asked “Where am I?” Sherlock pointed at her covered face trying to make John understand that she was there and had not disappeared. Once, even he walked unsteadily to her and tried to pry open her fingers to show John. Mrs. Hudson just laughed and kissed Sherlock’s forehead proclaiming he was the cleverest baby in London. Sherlock had tried to show John how it was done, covering his own face with his hands and then taking them out saying boo. John had just laughed more and clapped happily, totally enchanted by what his friend could do. Sherlock, in one hand was feeling a bit frustrated but in the other hand he was basking in the adoration that his friend was showing him.

At that moment his big brother Mycroft appeared into his view and after exchanging a few pleasantries with Mrs. Hudson he picked him up and hugged him. Sherlock explained to his brother what had happened with frustrated babbles, words and gestures. Mycroft just sighed and held him tighter while he kissed the frown in his little brother’s forehead.

-I know Sherlock-said Mycroft that understood his brother’s situation perfectly-we are surrounded by goldfish.

-Odfis?- tried to repeat Sherlock.

-Yes Sherlock, goldfish, they look but they do not see and much less understand what they are looking at.-said Mycroft while bouncing his baby brother.

Sherlock looked pensive at his blonde friend, still playing in the playpen, and very determined shook his head.

-Ja no odfis! Ja frend! Special!

Mycroft bounced a bit more his brother trying to calm him.

-I see dear brother…well, we’ll see.

Mrs. Hudson approached the boys with the twin stroller and took Sherlock from Mycroft’s arms.

-It is a wonderful day for a walk, don’t you think my dears? Mycroft, will you be joining us?

Mycroft made sure his brother was securely attached to the stroller and his bee with him.

-It will be my pleasure Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson smiled while buckling John.

-Such a charming little gentleman… no John, just one toy, you know the rules young boy.

John looked at the two toys in his hands and finally decided to take the rattle ball. Mrs. Hudson made sure the two babies were strapped to the chair and proceeded to have a walk through the grounds. The two babies were delighted and run a commentary on everything they were seeing with Mycroft explaining things to them.

Suddenly Mrs. Talbot, math teacher from 8th grade, came running to Mrs. Hudson.

-Martha! Martha! We need your help! 

Mrs. Hudson tried to calm her colleague.

-What’s the matter Edna?

\- Oh, it is awful. Amanda Smith, from 5th grade, just fell from the monkey bars and she is in terrible pains. We think that maybe she broke her leg. You trained as nurse, didn’t you?

Mrs. Hudson worriedly bit her lip.

-I cannot leave the babies alone Edna and I don’t think it is appropriate for them to see an accident scene.

Fortunately, before Mrs. Talbot could argue anything, Mycroft stepped into the conversation.

-Mrs. Hudson, I can take care of my brother and John while you attend to this matter.

Mrs. Hudson looked torn between going to help and staying with the babies.

-Very well Mycroft-said Mrs. Hudson very seriously-Just because this is an emergency and you are a very responsible boy. But stay right here until I come back!. With any luck it will not be long.

Mycroft nodded equally serious and puffed his chest at the importance of his mission and the trust Mrs. Hudson was putting on him. Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Talbot ran in the direction of the accident and Mycroft just looked at the babies that seemed a bit confused at the whole situation.

-Don’t worry- said Mycroft to the children- Mrs. Hudson will come back soon. Until then I am in charge.

Sherlock just smiled and made grabby hands at his brother while John made sound his rattle ball happily. Mycroft looked at his baby brother and decided to unbuckled him and pick him up. Sherlock babbled happily and snuggled into his brother’s arms.

-Ok Sherlock-said Mycroft-I think we can practice your locomotor skills. Crawling at this point of your life is a bit undignified.

Mycroft put Sherlock on the ground and held his hands as Sherlock practiced walking. John, from the stroller, encouraged his friend with enthusiastic gurgles and his rattle ball. When Mycroft thought they had practiced enough he encouraged Sherlock to try by himself.

-Ok Sherlock, come to me, you can do it- told Mycroft.

Sherlock took some insecure first steps but then he felt more secure and walked into his brother’s arms without falling.

-Very good Sherlock!-complimented Mycroft while picking him up and hugging him. Sherlock preened proudly and Mycroft kissed his cheek. 

The peaceful and happy moment was broken by a mocking laugh and hurting words coming from a boy that was in Mycroft’s class.

-Baby kisser!!-said the boy laughing- you are a freak Mycroft!

Mycroft tried to shelter Sherlock from the harsh words. His baby brother was very sensitive and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes at the angry words. Charles Hastings was nothing more than a bully, jealous of Mycroft’s status in the class.

-Shut up Charles-said Mycroft with ice in his voice- or there will be consequences.

The other boy did not stop but continued aggressively making baby Sherlock cry scared.

-And what are you going to do? You are nothing more than a poof and a teacher’s pet. You think you are so important and clever and here you are kissing and playing with babies. You are a nothing but a freak and your little brother too! And…

But no one could hear what he was going to say because a rattle ball impacted precisely on his forehead with enough force to send him a step back. Mycroft looked surprised at John that from the stroller was babbling and pointing at Charles angrily. John was clearly upset that Charles had made Sherlock cry and was not going to allow any attack on his best friend.

-Nosy brat… how you dare..-said Charles taking a menacing step in John’s direction. 

Mycroft prepared himself to defend the two babies but suddenly Greg Lestrade seemed to appear from thin air and pulled the other boy out of the way.

-Charles! What do you think you are doing?- shouted Greg.

-That brat hit me with the ball just because I was telling the truth that Mycroft is a poof and a freak. He kisses babies!-Charles tried to defend himself. 

Greg was very imposing in his football uniform and was a head taller than Charles.

-And what if he kissed his baby brother?-said Greg with deadly calm- he is just being a good big brother like me and you… or I have to remind you your little sister’s birthday party?

Charles paled considerably and took a step back.

-What are you talking about? You know nothing!

Greg smiled a bit predatorily.

-You forget that your sister and mine go together to the same class and I was there with her in the party. You were very cute with the pink tutu and the fairy wings to play Princess Tea party with your little sister just to make her happy. My mom thought it was adorable and took a lot of pictures. I wonder what would be the reaction of your mates if they saw them…

-You wouldn’t dare… -said Charles with so much horror in his eyes that he seemed to have seen a ghost.

-I would if you or any of your friends harass Mycroft again. I will make sure that everyone in the school sees those photos.

Charles seemed to want to keep fighting but he was too scared of Greg and the possible consequences to his reputation so he just nodded angrily and ran away. 

Mycroft was impressed at Greg’s intervention and the blackmailing capacities of his classmate, or maybe he could call him his friend. Such defense of his honor deserved an upgrade in Mycroft’s consideration.

-Thank you Gregory-said Mycroft- your intervention has been timely.

Greg smiled happily and approached Mycroft that still had Sherlock in his arms.

-I am happy I was able to help. So, is this your famous little brother?

-Yes-said Mycroft-Sherlock say hi to Gregory.

Sherlock looked shyly at Greg from behind his curls and his brother’s neck.

-Hi-said Sherlock, and then, like an afterthought, he pointed at John and leaned over reaching for his friend and then looking at his brother- Ja! Ja frend! Special!

-Yes Sherlock- said Mycroft while he buckled Sherlock back in the stroller- John is a very good friend.

Sherlock cooed happily and hugged John thanking him his brave intervention. John snuggled with his friend and babbled happily when Greg returned him his rattle ball showing it to Sherlock.

-He has an amazing aim-said Greg- he is going to be a crack shot when he grows up.

Mycroft nodded and regarded John carefully. Indeed he was the perfect companion for his little brother. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling the end of recess.

-Greg, could you tell Mr. Brown that I will be late for class because I have to take care of the babies until Mrs. Hudson comes back?- asked Mycroft.

-Of course Mycroft-said Greg - and… I was thinking… maybe after class would you like to come to my house to hang out? We can do the homework or watch telly…

Mycroft evaluated the situation feeling that his cheeks were probably blushing and found, surprisingly, that the prospect of spending the afternoon with Greg was very pleasant.

-I would be delighted Greg. I will ask my mother but I don’t foresee any problem.

Greg beamed happily at him.

-Great! I see you in class then.

Mycroft crouched down besides Sherlock while Greg ran to the class. Sherlock looked at him curiously and pointed at the retreating figure of Gregory Lestrade.

-Odfis?-asked the little boy.

Mycroft smiled at his brother’s cleverness.

-Maybe, but he is a very special goldfish, just like your John.

Sherlock smiled and looked adoringly at his big brother and John. He clearly had the best big brother and best friend in the world.


End file.
